


I Hate Valentine's Day

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Bucky has been alone for far too long.  Loki takes it upon himself to help.





	I Hate Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day gift for @adoracap. It is my first time writing Bucky. I hope it is ok.

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” Bucky grumbled as he trudged into the kitchen of Avengers Compound and saw pink cupcakes with heart sprinkles. It was probably a friendly gesture from Steve or Pepper. Still, they smelled tantalizing and he was hungry. Grumbling some more, he grudgingly took a vanilla one, unwrapped it, and shoved half of it into his mouth.

“Morning,” said a cheerful voice behind him. He flipped his long brown hair out of his eyes to see Nat enter with a sway of her hips. “Ooh, cupcakes!”

“Morning,” the soldier replied darkly. “Have you seen Clint yet? I thought we could spar today.” He was suddenly cheerful as the idea occurred to him. 

“He went home to Laura and the kids last night. Didn’t you know?” Nat asked, selecting a chocolate cupcake. Bucky didn’t reply but shoved the last of his own cupcake into his mouth moodily.

Bruce came in holding a red wrapped present and smiling more than usual. Spotting his target, he went immediately to the spy. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he cooed and handed her the present.

“Same to you,” Nat replied and engaged him in some somewhat sloppy kissing. Bucky groaned and turned away. He rose from his seat and trudged to the elevators without his usual cup of coffee.

By the front door, he glimpsed Tony and Pepper. They were talking in soft, light voices over a bouquet of flowers. The former assassin thought they might be making dinner plans.

“Good morning, Bucky,” Pepper called. “Oh, I see you found my cupcakes.” It was only polite to stop and talk after that.

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you. They were delicious,” Bucky said cordially. He summoned a half smile, but let his hair hide his eyes again. Tony glared possessively.

“You’ve got some frosting just here,” Pepper said, pointing at her own lips. Bucky wiped at his lips, but apparently missed. “May I?” There were few people he’d let get close enough to touch him, let alone make intimate contact. Pepper was one of them, though he didn’t know why. She carefully and professionally wiped the frosting clean and stepped back.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Bucky said politely before heading out the door.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Pepper called after him.

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” Bucky grumbled.

“What’s his problem?” he heard the woman ask. He didn’t hear an answer and assumed the engineer merely shrugged.

Out on the street, the soldier bundled his coat around himself and donned his baseball cap. Just because Winter was a part of his code name didn’t mean he was immune to the hazards of the season. He walked on, finding more reasons to pout. Everywhere he looked, it seemed happy couples abounded. Flowers, kisses, chocolates were passed between partners. Pink and red decorated everything! He watched a couple of squirrels chase each other across the sidewalk and up a tree. Even the cardinals were singing a duet! At least there was no snow to trudge through. It had been an unusually dry winter. Bucky sighed heavily as he entered his favorite coffee shop.

“Good morning, what will it be?” asked the man behind the counter.

“Coffee, black, stronger than strong… the strongest stuff you have,” Bucky answered with a groan. 

“Would you like one of our special Valentine’s Day heart cookies?” the barista asked. Bucky didn’t answer but gave him his best murder glare. The man backed off immediately. Five minutes later, he was walking out of the shop with his drink clasped in his metal hand. No sense burning perfectly good flesh when he didn’t have to.

Bucky let his feet carry him where they willed. He found himself in the park, following the winding footpath. He stopped at a bench and observed a little street cafe across the street. He pouted at all the couples buying breakfast together.

Subconsciously, Bucky sat up straighter when a beautiful woman entered his view. Y/N, he sighed. His baby blue eyes were suddenly free of the curtains of hair. A small smile forced its way onto his lips. He watched, admiring the curve of your back, the sway of your hips, even your perfect hair. You paid for your meal, grabbed some napkins, and walked on your way. Bucky turned from the little street cafe pouting worse than before. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Why?” Bucky sat upright and cast his eyes around for the body belonging to the voice. His assassin’s training was kicking in and it was all he could do to remain neutral.

“Why what?” Bucky asked, hoping to draw out the interloper.

“Why do you hate Valentine’s Day? Is it because you despise the symbols and meaning of the holiday, or is it because you wish you had someone to share it with?” Honing in his hearing, he finally found the speaker.

“Loki the trickster,” he said, looking up into the tree where the god had perched himself.

“Bucky the wolf,” Loki replied. He jumped out of the tree and landed surprisingly lightly next to the soldier.

“What do you want?” Bucky barked, looking menacing again.

“Simply to help you, my one-armed housemate,” Loki said silkily.

“Help me? I don’t need any help. Now if you don’t mind, I’d rather be alone.” Bucky turned away and started following the footpath again.

“No one truly wants to be alone on a holiday,” Loki smirked as he walked backwards in front of the sulking man. “Besides, I saw that woman you were staring at. Truly a fine specimen of a mortal.”

Bucky felt cold rage in his veins. Before he even realized he’d moved, he found his metal arm around the god’s throat, his back thrown against a tree. “Don’t you dare talk about her like she’s a piece of meat!” Bucky yelled. Some passersby saw and hurried away. Loki smirked. Bucky grimaced. Loki chuckled.

“So you do care,” he taunted. His emerald eyes glowed with excitement. Realizing he’d been made, the soldier released the god, who straightened his leather trench coat but seemed otherwise unharmed.

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky sulked. “She wouldn’t have me.”

“Alas, she chose another. Love triangles can be so chaotic.” Did he have to make the last part sound so savory?

“No.” The wolf didn’t bother to explain as he walked on, head hung low and hair curtaining his face again. Loki trotted beside him, still determined.

“What is it?” Loki pestered. “Sickness? Family matters? Jobs incompatible? Pedophelia?” That last one got the soldier’s attention. Just leave it alone, Bucky meant to say. What came out was a roar of pain and anguish. He sat down on another bench with a heavy sigh.

“She deserves better. No one could love a monster.” Their eyes met. No words were needed. For that moment, the baby blues locked with the emerald greens and they understood each other. Loki broke first with a huge trickster grin and a puffed up chest.

“Come on, then,” he said, jumping off the bench and heading out of the park.

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked, close behind and curiosity pushing through the doubt.

“To get your girl. I’m going to prove to you you’re not a monster and you are loveable.” Loki had a long stride, but his mortal companion could keep up. “Where is she going?”

“It’s Thursday, so she’s going to work,” Bucky answered, bewildered and struggling with hope. He could neither give it up nor hold it. So he followed the god and his crazy antics.

“And where’s that?” Loki asked. Several minutes later, they were outside your office.

“Now what,” Bucky hissed. Doubt still tried to drown him while hope held him up like a bouey. Loki began to snoop. Bucky felt uncomfortable stalking you like this, but he was over-run with curiosity. Loki opened drawers and cabinets, peaked inside your purse, read your calendar. Bucky shifted uncomfortably to peer over his shoulder and take in needed information.

Your voice reached their ears from down the hall. They couldn’t make out your words, however, as you were talking to a coworker. 

“Now what?” Bucky hissed as panic washed over him and his training kicked in, looking for any and all possible means of exit. Loki merely smirked at him.

“Now, nothing. I think we’ve gathered enough intel, don’t you?” Bucky’s eyes widened in horror and disbelief at the cool nature of his companion. But it was too late. You opened your office door and slid easily into your chair. Bucky stood still as a statue. You hadn’t seen them. You didn’t notice them as they stood in your office.

“I’ve hidden us. She can neither see nor hear us. It’s an old trick. I’ve been using it on Heimdall for centuries.” Bucky tried to hush the god at first, but when you didn’t respond, he merely looked amazed. “We’d better get going. Much to do before the day is over.” Loki lead the way through your open door and Bucky followed, one last adoring look over his shoulder to watch you work.

“Your lady is busy today, but according to her calendar, she’ll be in the office all morning,” Loki commented as they strode down the street. 

“This isn’t gonna--” Bucky started, but the prince merely shushed him.

“First, a fitting. You can’t go on a romantic date looking like a bum. Second, flowers.” Bucky scrutinized his outfit next to Loki’s. 

“I prefer to keep it low key,” he intoned. “It’s a little less flashy.” He waved an arm at Loki’s leather trench coat. Again, the god smirked. A shimmer of green passed over him and his clothes changed. He was now wearing a dark green suit with black accents and a pink carnation in the lapel.

“Is this more to your liking?” he asked with little care. The soldier could only groan. 

If there’s one thing divas know, it’s fashion. This diva knew just the place to have a custom tailored suit. Loki reclined in an easy chair and watched the commotion. Bucky stood nervously tense as a horde of strangers buzzed around him and measured everything. 

“You could look a bit more cheerful,” Loki mused as they left the tailor’s. Imagine the face on your lovely mortal when you show up in that suit.

“I still don’t know how I’m going to get her to agree to go anywhere with me that suit will be required,” Bucky worried. Still, he followed the trickster down another busy street.

“We’re working on that!” Loki enthused. “I saw a lovely little florist’s shop just down here.”

It was lovely, the mortal had to admit. And it was quite little. And it was filled to the brim with flowers. Loki inhaled deeply, strolling like it was Frigga’s own royal gardens. Bucky felt a smile creep on his face as he stared at so many wonderful varieties of flora. Then a giggling couple passed by and the frown returned.

“The key to flowers is more complex than commoners can perceive,” Loki beamed. “It’s a matter that goes beyond pretty colors or diverse foliage. One must consider the smells, the textures… but most importantly, the meanings. Every flower has a meaning.” He whipped around dramatically to face the wolf. “Now, what is your lady’s favorite flower?”

“Edelweiss,” he said distractedly. He reached for a large orange flower.

“Interesting… The flower of winter from the winter soldier, a white blossom from the white wolf? It’s almost poetic.” Bucky was barely paying attention. Loki slapped the orange flower out of his hand, causing the other man to stare daggers at him.

“What did you do that for?” the wolf growled.

“What did I just say about flowers and meanings? That flower means spite and destain. Not the message you want to send to your beloved, I think?” Bucky sighed and walked away.

“I hate Valentine’s Day,” he moaned.

“Nonsense, you’ve simply forgotten how it works,” the trickster called. He was several paces away picking out flowers to complement the edelweiss.

“I used to know this stuff. Seventy years ago, I could get any girl I wanted, no sweat. I frequently picked up dates for myself and Steve.” He picked along the table, pulling away from some wolfsbane. 

“What changed?” asked the god.

“I did. It took them twenty years to break me. No one wants damaged goods.” He leaned his back heavily against a transparent refrigerator door. “I don’t even have a whole body anymore.” His metal hand flexed at his side and he sighed again. Loki sauntered over to him, his face serious, his eyes sympathetic.

“I’m going to share with you a lesson I learned from my own experience. If you tell anyone you heard it from me, it will be your last day on Earth.” Loki never threatened idly, but Bucky was a good secret-keeper. He sat up a little straighter and listened carefully. “Those who have been hurt the most love the best. Your trauma is not a weakness, it is a strength that will help you win your beloved for eternity. All I can do is get you the first date. You, your experiences, who you are, will take you the rest of the way.”

“I sure hope you’re right,” Bucky said after a long pause. Still, he looked bolstered.

“Now, begonia or cabbage rose?” Loki held up both far too closely to the brunette’s face and they both chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, they had the perfect bouquet (according to Loki) ready to be delivered to your office. When it arrived in your office later that morning, you had no idea two men were watching you smile over it. You read the card, a sweet note written by Bucky himself and signed, not with a name, but with zigzag lines that formed the head of a wolf. It peaked your interest. You inhaled the bouquet deeply when your coworker’s voice called from down the hall.

“Y/N, are you ready for lunch?” she asked impatiently.

“Yeah, be right there,” you responded and grabbed your coat and purse.

“She’s accepted your first advances,” Loki beamed. Bucky gave a slight smile, but doubt still tugged at his mind. “Come, we haven’t got much time.”

“What are we doing?” Bucky asked, half afraid of the answer.

“Art,” the god replied simply. He stopped right outside the building and summoned a box of sidewalk chalk. “You’ve got an hour. Give it your best effort.”

“What am I supposed to do?” the soldier asked as though he’d never seen sidewalk chalk before. 

“Sit down and draw on the sidewalk,” the trickster answered matter-of-factly. He handed the box over and made himself comfortable on the steps outside the building. Bucky stared at the box a moment, then glanced down the sidewalk in the direction you’d gone with your co-worker. The thought of you, of what you mean to him… He was suddenly determined as he sat down and began to draw furiously on a clean, dry slab of concrete.

“Here she comes,” Loki warned when your hour lunch was up and you were headed back to work. Bucky made a few last strokes and jumped into nearby bushes.

“What’s the meaning of this?” your coworker barked when she saw the chalk. She looked around flabbergasted, trying to spot the culprit. “This is an office! People work here!” No one paid her any mind. You, however had a different reaction.

“It’s for me,” you told her with a giggle. “Someone knows my favorite animal and drew it holding a heart.” You felt warmth spread through your body at the words accompanying your name on the sidewalk tile. Then you spotted, tiny in the corner, zigzag lines forming the head of a wolf, drawn with a white line. “Who is this wolf character?” You wondered out loud as you and your coworker entered the building.

“I don’t know, but that appalling display must go,” she rumbled.

“No, please. Let it stay for today. It’s Valentine’s Day!” you pleaded gently.

“Well, for today, I suppose. Since it’s a holiday.” The conversation faded into the building as the two men joined each other on the sidewalk. Bucky was smiling more.

“Another success,” Loki enthused.

“Another success,” Bucky agreed. They shared a look of glee before the soldier spoke again. “So, what’s next?”

“What’s her favorite food?” Loki asked, bounding down the sidewalk. “We’ll make reservations, then send her an invitation.”

“Uh… ok…” Bucky said slowly.

“How’s your poetry?” the god asked off-handed.

“This is the place!” Bucky exclaimed after they’d traveled several blocks. “I’ve seen her stop and stare longingly at this place. How I’ve dreamed of taking her here.”

“Are you sure? I was expecting someplace a little more… modern,” Loki frowned.

“It’s small, but cozy. I hear the food is excellent. I’ve also heard their jazz when walking by. This place is perfect!” Bucky lead the way inside and directed the conversation with the hostess.

“Ok, sir. That will be a table for two at eight o’clock tonight,” the hostess concluded. She gave a knowing look at Loki. He gave her a misleading smile in return. Back on the street, something unexpected was happening.

“Oh, no. Not snow!” Bucky growled. What about the chalk art?

“That’s not so important any more. She already saw it, and it’s bound to wash off sooner or later,” Loki comforted. “Besides, who doesn’t love a little waltz in the snow?” At that, he did a dramatic flourish of a turn, causing the soldier to smile at his antics.

Loki had intended to go back to the compound and use their basic supplies, but on the way, they passed a hobby store.

“Hello,” he said, coming up short. Bucky almost missed him. “This is a much better idea!”

“What are you talking about? I thought we were going to send her an invitation?” Bucky stumbled in after him.

“We are. You’re going to make it yourself.” The former assassin looked unnerved at the prospect.

“Don’t be nervous now,” Loki cooed in his ear. “Just think of your lovely little mortal and pick out a paper and envelope.” Bucky looked at his prosthesis and clenched it nervously. “There’s nothing about you she won’t love. You are perfect just the way you are. That arm? It’s a part of your perfection.” He smiled encouragingly. The other man sighed and started browsing the rows and rows of colored and patterned paper.

Rainbows of colors from pastels, jewels, mutes and darks met the soldiers eyes. He took them all in, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the endless choices. He was about to give up and just grab a paper at random, when something caught his eye. It was a subtle pattern in your favorite color. He picked it up carefully, along with the matching envelope above it. Loki smirked and summoned a pen that would complement the paper nicely. They found a counter and began composing.

“Prepare to write, Wolfling. I am about to become your new best friend,” Loki sneered. He started composing right in the store.

“My darling heart, One glance from your sparkling eyes sets my soul alight with cold fire.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Bucky grumbled, pen hovering over the elegant stationary. The god shushed him.

“If you don’t meet me for this dinner, my heart will die by tiny increments, like frost across a windowpane,” Loki continued. “I throw myself at your feet. Signed, your secret admirer.”

“No.” Bucky barked. “I am not writing that. Shut up and let me compose it myself.” The prince smiled proudly. His protege was finally taking charge of his own destiny. Bucky put the pen to the paper and wrote from the heart.

“My dearest Y/N, for far too long, my heart has been frozen in the coldest of winters. One look at you has caused a thaw within me. I crave more of your warmth and light. Do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight. I await your kind arrival.” He signed it with his custom zigzag wolf image.

Loki smiled as he read over the soldier’s shoulder. “You’re a natural poet, wolfling,” he said with a pat on the back. “Now, send it to her office by raven and let’s move on.” Bucky was confused for only a second before speaking up.

“Earth doesn’t use ravens,” he corrected. “I need to call a courier.” Loki sighed, impatient with the foreign customs. He waited while the soldier made use of his mobile device. Suddenly, something caught his eye outside the large storefront window. It was a large black bird, a raven, and not just any raven. It was Munin, one of Father’s spies. Loki clasped Bucky on the shoulder to get his attention, then pulled him outside. “What? What is it?” he demanded.

“Munin, what are you doing here?” Loki demanded excitedly. The raven cawed. “I thought as much. Such a busybody.”

“Hey, space prince!” the human snapped. “Are you talking to birds now?”

“Hush, don’t interrupt!” the space prince snapped back. “He’s one of Odin’s spies. He’s offering help.” Loki continued to talk to the large black bird, explaining the situation. “So, can you take it to her?” The bird cawed again. “Thank you, my friend.” He placed the envelope in the bird’s beak and watched it fly off.

“All that hard work for nothing,” Bucky moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Why did you have me write it if you were just going to trash it?”

“Trash it? I’ll have you know Hugin and Munin are the most reliable ravens in the nine realms,” the god countered. “It’ll get to your lady, and she’ll agree to the date.” Loki gave a soft knowing smile. Bucky only smiled again.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” he grumbled. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“We’ll see about that in a few hours. Come, there’s no time to lose!” Loki strutted off down the street at a fast walk. Bucky kept pace.

“What are we doing now?” the former assassin asked.

“Transportation,” Loki answered. “You don’t expect to take her out in formalwear on that greasy motorcycle of yours, do you?”

“How much money do you think I have?” Bucky complained.

“I’m not suggesting you hire the royal chariot here, just something nicer than what you currently own.” Bucky stared at the god’s back and wondered if he was crazy, or if himself was crazy for listening to him.

“You know, humans don’t usually use animals to deliver letters and invitations,” the wolf growled. “She’s going to be shocked.” Loki ignored him, wondering where in the city they could go. “She might freak out. She not accept it if she’s afraid of … of…”

“Munin,” Loki interrupted.

“Yeah, whatever. What if she doesn’t like the bird?” Loki stopped and spun around to face the mortal.

“Munin is a lovely bird and quite the gentle-feather.” Bucky stopped abruptly, nearly knocking into the prince’s chest. “Now, come. There’s only one place to get a vehicle. We need to speak to Tony.”

“Uh, Tony? You know he hates my guts, right?” Loki was already strutting toward the compound, ignoring his companions objections. “He blames me for killing his parents, remember? He won’t even talk to me, there’s no way he’ll lend me a car.”

“Stop worrying, you’ll have a car for this evening.” Loki strutted all the way into the garage, where several cars were stored for member use. “Right, just about any of these will suffice. How to get one?”

“Now you’re stealing? I thought you were a prince!” Bucky stood back and watched the prince ponder. “We’re going to get arrested.”

“I didn’t say we’re stealing one, I said we’re acquiring one.” Loki said defensively. 

“Hi boys, can I help you?” Both men jumped, neither expected Pepper Potts to be in the garage.

“Ms. Potts, how are you?” Loki purred smoothly. “I thought you’d be with the American prince.”

“We both have loads of work to do before we can celebrate the holiday. We are meeting tonight for our time.” She smiled suggestively and Loki reciprocated. Bucky still stood back warily. “So don’t you have anyone to share this special day with?” She looked between them.

“We are working on securing a date for our favorite canine,” Loki cajoled, waving a hand at the nervous soldier. “He has no appropriate transportation, however.”

“Oh, that’s an easy fix. I’ll have Happy drop off one of Tony’s cars. Do you have a preference, Mr. Barnes?” The brunette was shocked that this woman was so open and eager to help, despite knowing the past between him and her boyfriend. He found himself unable to answer the question.

“Tony won’t lend me a car. He hates me,” he sulked. “And he doesn’t trust me.”

“That may be true, but he won’t stand in the way of your date. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Powerful women were scary. Bucky smiled at the orange-haired woman. “Is a black jaguar ok? Happy has been wanting to drive one since Tony bought it. He’ll be thrilled to deliver it to you.” She smiled again and Loki merely watched with pride.

“Uh, Yeah, I guess. That sounds… you sure Tony won’t mind?” Bucky stuttered.

“You let me deal with Tony,” Pepper assured him. “What time do you need the car?”

“The reservation is at eight o’clock,” Bucky informed.

“Then, I’ll have the car here by seven.” She walked off pulling her phone out of her purse. “Hi, Happy,” they heard her say before her voice drowned out.

“Well, that was lucky,” Loki said. “I told you we wouldn’t steal anything.” He smirked and the wolf grinned nervously. “What time is it? We should have time for one more sweet gesture to keep her interested.” Loki moved inside the compound, Bucky hot on his heels.

“What are you thinking now, trickster?” the soldier accused.

“I just said what I’m thinking. We’re going to send her a gift to her house. It must be something to make her excited to see you, the white wolf, the secret admirer.” Loki’s silver tongue was running away with him and Bucky was ready to stop listening.

“My mother received a scarf from my father on their first date,” the soldier mused to himself.

“Antique antics,” Loki huffed and continued rambling.

“I wonder if she’ll like a scarf?” he wondered out loud.

“Jewelry is customary, a necklace or bracelet.” Loki wasn’t humoring the mortal.

“Mother’s was lavender, with lavender flowers scattered amongst ribbon. It held its color for… until the last time I saw it.” Loki snapped his fingers.

“This is no time for memory lane, wolfling. We’re off to the jewelry store.” The wolf was paying just as little attention to the prince.

“A scarf it is! I know just where to get it!” Bucky took off first this time, Loki in his wake and stuttering for understanding.

“Uh, excuse me. Since when is it appropriate to give a scarf on a first date? I said jewelry!” He wasn’t used to being ignored. Laughed at, jeered, insulted, but not ignored.

“Since before I was born,” Bucky scoffed and hurried on his way.

“Is this a Midgardian tradition? I’ve never heard of it.” Loki pushed.

“It was seventy years ago. I thought you were the expert on courting, trickster.” Loki did the familiar thing and let it slide.

The little shop smelled of dust and memories. Everything in it was at least as old as the soldier. He found a strange sort of comfort in coming here, surrounding himself with the familiar and with the long forgotten. It was the perfect place to get his lady’s gift. Loki followed the soldier in and sneered at the dank, dusty surroundings. As he followed Bucky around, he tried not to touch anything or graze an item on accident in the narrow passages. It didn’t take long to locate the ancient cloths accumulated in one corner of the store. As he searched through the colorful selection of scarves, he thought again of your favorite color. Several scarves in your color caught his attention. None of them seemed right for you. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he spotted the perfect one. It was white and silver, decorated in white wolves and gentle snowfall.

“What are the chances of that?” Loki asked mockingly. Bucky again ignored him and turned his back. Loki smirked at his cleverness, happy that his magic had gone unseen. At the register, the aged cashier wrapped the scarf in a small box for safe delivery. The suitor pocketed it, intending to deliver it when he picked you up. The ravens had another idea.

“Loki, Munin is back,” Bucky said warily.

“No, that’s Hugin. Can’t you tell the difference?” But of course he realized very few could. “I suppose you’re here to help, too?” Loki asked the animal. As expected, he answered with a caw. “Your brother said the same thing.” Another caw. “Alright, take this to her, then.”

“Hey, I was going to give that to her,” Bucky objected.

“The idea was to send it in advance to get her excited for the date.” Hugin took the package in his claw and took flight.

“Wait, that was in my pocket!” Anger welled up in the wolf as he flexed his metal arm.

“Was being the operative word.” The god spun with a flourish and hurried away. “Come, we’re running out of time!” They stopped by the tailor’s to pick up his suit. When they got back to the compound, Happy was just arriving with the car. Fifteen minutes later, Bucky was ready and resplendent. 

“Now that’ll turn heads,” Loki said proudly. Bucky turned himself in front of a full length mirror. His suit was the richest black, custom tailored, white shirt, red waistcoat with tiny pink hearts, pink tie with tiny red lines, black socks and shiny black shoes. He’d trimmed his beard and washed his hair and let it hang around his jaws. His blue eyes dazzled at the thought of your reaction to him. “A fine suit is like lingerie to a woman. Your fair mortal will be pleased.”

“Shut up, trickster,” Bucky said with a helpless smile. “It’s time to go.”

“The rest is up to you, wolfling. Unless you want a third wheel?” Bucky made a derisive sound and Loki smirked. “May the gods be with you.”

The soldier was full of nerves as he entered the black jaguar and started the engine. The whole drive to your apartment, he gave himself a pep talk. He tried hard to remember how easy it was before…

He knocked at your door and waited. He was so nervous that a few seconds felt like hours. He almost knocked again when you opened the door.

“Hello, you must be the white wolf,” you greeted him, watching him work his mouth nervously.

“Bucky Barnes. You look like the prettiest flower in the garden,” he finally spoke up. Even through his nerves, he found such pretty words.

“My name is Y/N. I must say, you’ve had me intrigued all day.” You wore a simple black dress and heels, his gift wrapped casually around your neck to show the wolves.

“I’ve admired you from afar for too long. Now I finally get to admire you in person. Shall we?” He held out his arm, which you took, noting the metallic nature. You were tactful enough not to mention it, but only smiled. As he gazed at your radiant face, he sighed contentedly. 

“I love Valentine’s Day!” You enthused. He shrugged doubtfully.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” With that, he escorted you out.


End file.
